Home Sweet Home
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains c'est le début des emmerdes.
1. On ne se tue pas entre soeurs

**Titre :** Home Sweet Home

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Plume est à PBG.

**Résumé :** Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains, c'est les début des emmerdes.

**Note :** Je ne sais pas si je vais faire plusieurs chapitres, tout dépendra de mon envie du moment. Comme je connais mal NCIS Los Angeles, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions de collab'.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** On ne se tue pas entre sœurs.

_Los Angeles, 3h54._

Elia Raws passa la porte de son appartement. Comme l'avait si bien remarqué sa concierge, elle n'avait pas besoin de se déguiser pour Halloween cette année, rien que l'état de son visage fera fuir le plus obstiné des garnement. Elle adorait cette femme, encore plus que cette chère Rosa. Si les deux pouvaient aller jouer à chat au bort d'une falaise, ça serait une bonne nouvelle. En soupirant, elle examina son courrier en soupirant. Toujours la même musique

- Factures, factures, factures... Facture ? Ah non, publicité. J'aime avoir des amis. Il ne me manque plus qu'un chat pour avoir la vie de la célibataire idéale.

L'agent fédéral ouvrit son frigo et soupira de nouveau en le voyant de nouveau vide. Au moins la question de la préparation du repas était réglée. Elle prit de la pâte à cookies pré-préparée, mit de l'eau à chauffer et sortit son thé. Lorsque l'eau fût chaude, elle mit un sachet de thé et l'eau chaude dans une grande tasse.

- Quel repas de roi, ou plutôt de reine. Elia, ma chérie, tu ne devrait pas te donner tant de mal pour te préparer des bons petits plats. Prends exemple sur Margot, ses pots d'épices ne sont pas là juste pour faire jolis.

Elle posa son repas sur la table basse devant la télé et s'assit. Elle se releva lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose. Elle alla jusqu'à son répondeur et appuya sur un bouton.

- Vous n'avez pas de nouveaux messages, fit le répondeur d'une voix féminine et ennuyée.

- Pétasse !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à sa petite sœur.

L'agent du NCIS braqua son Jericho sur sa visiteuse.

- Tu ne tireras pas sur moi, ta petite Rose que tu défendais lorsque nous étions enfant. Et puis, que dira Papa ?

- Rien à faire, sors de chez moi et j'oublierai peut-être que tu es venue ici.

- Aurai-je touché ta corde sensible ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de réussir à sortir totalement du milieu ? Un peu de glace dans ton whisky ?

- Il y a une alerte santé. Une étude était arrivée à la conclusion suivante : la Vodka Glaçons attaque le cœur, le Rhum Glaçons attaque le foie, le Pastis Glaçons = attaque le cerveau , sans oublier que le Whisky Glaçons attaque les reins. Conclusion, les glaçons sont mauvais pour la santé.

- Une attaque, une pirouette, tu ne changeras jamais, Grande Soeur.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Fais libérer Steve.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne lui as jamais demander pourquoi le NCIS n'avait jamais compris que c'était toi qui avait tué cet homme ?

- Ne m'obliges pas à tirer, soeurette, je sais que c'est toi qui a monté un dossier contre lui.

- C'est ce _cher_ Papa qui te l'a dis ?

- L'accuserais-tu ? Pourquoi aurait-il faire ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Se moqua l'agent.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Sinon, c'était toi qui allait en prison, Rosie chérie, signala froidement Elia.

La rousse sortit une arme et la braqua sur Elia. L'agent du NCIS la regarda calmement. Elle avait tellement vu la mort qu'elle ne la craignait plus. Et son père avait raison. Rose et elle étaient différentes. Rose vivait dans le respect de la Famille et de la Rue. Elia avait fui tout ça sans se retourner.

- Tu nous as tous trahi il y a des années, mais tu sais le pire ? Le pire, c'est que tu as sans doute raison. Il a dû apprendre que tu étais toujours en vie et de retour à Los Angeles et vouloir te faire payer le prix de ta liberté, fit la rousse en pleurant. Jamais il ne pourra te pardonner et jamais il te pardonnera.

Elia sa baissa et posa son arme au sol, d'un geste, elle l'envoya au pied de sa visiteuse.

- Je ne tuerai pas ma sœur, et aujourd'hui, une seule de nous peu sortir de cet appartement vivante.

L'agent se releva et d'une caresse sécha une partie des larmes de Rose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, il y a toujours une solution.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Une voiture roulait en silence et deux femmes se taisaient. Certains diront qu'elles avaient agi sans réfléchir, mais l'une comme l'autre étaient au pied du mur et leur seule solution pour s'en sortir était de se faire confiance. Mais pour cela, elles devaient passer outre des années de rancunes, de regrets et de silence. C'était un combat qu'elles ne pouvaient pas gagner seules, mais qu'elles devront mener seules.

Elles se regardèrent... et la voiture explosa.

* * *

**Ok, vous me détestez. Pas la peine de me le dire, je sais.**

***Je jette à terre***

**QUI QUE CE SOIT, RANGES CE BAZOOKA ! SINON, JE NE POSTE PAS LE SECOND CHAPITRE AVANT DEUX SEMAINES !**

**TUER L'AUTEUR NE VOUS PERMETTRA PAS D4AVOIR LA SUITE !**


	2. Toujours écouter son instinct

**Titre :** Home Sweet Home

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Plume est à PBG.

**Résumé :** Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains c'est le début des emmerdes.

**Note :** Je ne suis satisfaite de se chapitre. Je trouve qu'il lui manque un truc, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** **Toujours écouter son instinct.**

_Deux jours plus tard. _

La femme raccrocha. Le ciel était témoin, elle était d'une nature patiente, mais sa coéquipière pourrait répondre au téléphone quand on l'appelait, pas quand ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle en connaissait une qui allait ne pas apprécier si elle se rendait compte de l'absence d'un de ses agents. Déjà qu'Elia avait dû être arrêtée de force durant une journée, ce qui n'était pas étonnant lorsque l'on savait qu'elle venait travailler même dans un fauteuil roulant. Oui, le NCIS était toute la vie d'Elia, elle s'y consacrait corps et âme. Toujours dans les première à arrivée et dans les dernières à partir.

La brune regarda le bureau vide devant elle. Même si c'était un jour de paperasse, ce n'était pas normal. Elia avait une politique très simple : plus vite on est débarrassé du problème, plus vite on est tranquille. L'agent se mordit la lèvre avant de se lever. Elia n'avait peut-être pas entendu son réveil sonné, il fallait qu'elle aille voir si elle était debout ou encore endormie. Margot chassa de sa tête un souvenir datant de six mois. Ce n'était pas le moment de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à Washington. Elia n'était pas entrain de se faire torturer pour un code qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Dans sa précipitation, Margot bouscula Eric Beale et s'excusa. Elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation autant pour se justifier que pour partager son inquiétude avec quelqu'un. Ensuite, elle reprit sa course. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était passée. Et elle avait peur, peur que son instinct ne la trompe pas. Peur de perdre sa coéquipière. Elia ne pouvait pas lui faire ce coup-là, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Une demie heure plus tard, elle était dans le couloir de l'appartement d'Elia et son portable sonna. Elle décrocha avec l'espoir que c'était Raws, mais ce n'était pas elle.

- Agent Roxton, il faut que je vous parle.

- Bonjour Hetty, fit l'agent ne sachant pas quoi inventer pour couvrir sa partenaire. Comment est votre thé ?

La brune continua à avancer jusqu'à la bonne porte et se stoppa net.

- Margot, il faut que je vous parle d'Elia, c'est important.

- Hetty, je suis chez elle et il faut que je vous laisse.

Margot raccrocha en sachant qu'elle ferait mieux d'avoir une réserve de thé de premier choix à proposer à sa supérieure lorsqu'elle serait de retour à son bureau, mais la situation était grave. La porte de l'appartement avait été forcé. Elle attrapa son Sig est rentra discrètement dans l'appartement. Elle avait envi de courir et de tout fouiller, mais Elia risquait d'apparaitre et de lui mettre une raclée pour son imprudence.

Plus elle avançait, plus son inquiétude grandissait. On aurait dit qu'une tornade s'était déchainée dans chacune des pièces. Cette fouille n'avait rien de spontanée, elle avait faite avec calcul et froideur. Ça ressemblait à un acte personnel. Oui, c'était ça, la personne qui avait fouillé cet appartement connaissait Elia et lui reprochait quelque chose.

Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna, prête à faire feu. Hetty se tenait là, debout. Le visage bien trop sérieux, même dans ces circonstance. Margot savait qu'à sa place, Elia aurait proposé une tasse de thé à leur patronne et plaisantant sur l'état des lieux, mais la brune ne pouvait pas le faire. Son instinct lui disait qu'Elia n'était pas seulement disparue, il y avait autre chose. Une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas encore nommer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Margot n'avait pas conduit sur le trajet de retour. Hetty avait pris le volant sans lui demander son avis. Roxton ne pouvait pas parler la première, elle savait que cela sera pire que de parler tant qu'Hetty n'aura pas trouvé les mots pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- La police a retrouvé la voiture de l'agent Raws, commença Henrietta Lange. Celle-ci a explosé avec deux personnes à l'intérieur... deux femmes.

L'information eut dû mal à se faire un chemin dans l'esprit de l'agent, mais une fois qu'elle avait réussit, elle n'avait toujours pas de sens.

- Elia n'est pas morte, Madame. Ce n'est pas possible. Si vous m'aviez dit que sa voiture avait explosé et qu'elle était à l'hôpital avec une simple brulure, là je vous aurais cru. On parle d'une femme qui ne pousse pas le moindre cri lorsque l'on la torture et qui arrive toujours à survivre quelque soit la situation.

- Personnellement, j'espère que vous avez raison. Mais d'un point de vu plus stricte, je dois vous avertir que ce que vous risquez d'apprendre sur votre partenaire, dans les jours à venir, ne va pas vous plaire. Si vous vous trompez, Elia Raws ma manquera, elle faisait vraiment un thé excellent.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Un peu de thé ? Celui de ma sœur est vraiment remarquable, proposa la rousse en souriant.

- Si ma retraite dorée me passe sous le nez parce que tu es venue chez moi...

- Tu me tues ? Désolée, mais mon papa a essayé et il n'a pas réussi.

- Ta sœur et toi êtes vraiment dans la... Attends, chérie, depuis quand as-tu une sœur ?

- Bientôt vingt-cinq ans, c'est-à-dire sa naissance, fit une voix derrière elle.

Reconnaissant la voix, Rosa se retourna d'un coup, une main sur Bibi pour tomber nez-à-nez avec l'une des personnes qu'elle appréciait le moins.

- Elia Raws, salua l'ancienne trafiquante d'une voix n'ayant rien à envier aux pôle nord. Que me vaut le déplaisir de vous voir ?

- Ma petite sœur vous l'a dit. Son papa veut nous tuer.

- Son ? Vous voulez dire « votre », corrigea Rosa.

- J'ai quitté la rue et le clan il y a plus de dix ans. Cet homme n'est plus rien pour moi.

- On ne quitte pas la rue, elle nous mange avant.

- Lorsque l'on est trop fiable pour sortir et pas assez fort pour ne pas y rentrer.

Rose Eliade (même si ce n'était pas son vrai nom) regarda les deux ennemies se battre verbalement avant de soupirer.

- Les filles, maintenant que vous avez regardé qui a la plus longue, on peut passer au sujet principal de notre réunion ?

Comme réponse, Elia porta une des tasses de thé qu'elle venait d'apporter à sa bouche et se mit à siroter sa boisson. Rosa fit une moue dédaigneuse. Si elles avaient arrêté de parler, on sentait les ondes de haine circuler entre les deux.

- On ne vous demande pas de vous faire confiance, juste de travailler ensemble. Vous serez gagnantes toutes les deux, fit joyeusement Rose. Ma sœur adorée, tu pourras retourner à ta petite vie d'agent du NCIS sans devoir être toujours en mouvement de peur qu'_il_ te retrouve. Et toi, Rosa, tu pourras mettre la main sur toute une Famille de la Rue.

- Et toi chère sœur, tu pourras retrouver ta liberté sans avoir à payer pour l'obtenir, ironisa Elia.

- Que du gagnant-gagnant, insista Rose.

L'ancienne trafiquante et l'agent du NCIS soupirèrent en cœur avant de se regarder blasée. On les entendait presque penser : « ce n'est pas une bonne idée ». Pourtant, elles commencèrent à parler d'un plan d'attaque.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Margot se tenait droite. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Elia. Elia qui était... N'importe où mais pas dans cette foutue salle d'autopsie. Elle devait être entrain de boire du thé en réfléchissant si elle devait en rapporter une tasse à Hetty pour se faire pardonner ou non. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. C'était contre les lois de la nature.

- Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas nier la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un coup de cette « Nan' » soit mêlée d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette affaire.

- « Nan' » ? Répéta distraitement Margot.

- Oui, cette charmante terroriste que vos collègues ont aidé pendant que vous étiez dans les vapes avec votre partenaire, fit l'agent du FBI comme si il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

D'un point de vu personnel, Margot aurait aimé lui répliqué, qu'Elia et elle étaient entrain de se faire torturer, non de prendre des vacances. Mais un simple coup d'oeil à Hetty lui apprit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle s'énerve, sa patronne allait bientôt mettre en pièce cet homme. Et pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de thé dans cette salle.

- Mais j'ai une autre hypothèse. Nous avons réussi à identifier l'autre corps. Je suppose que vous vous rappelez de cette « Rose Eliade » qui a manqué de faire sauter un hôpital et que vous avons jamais attrapé ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Non, ça ne prend pas patron. Raws ne m'a pas eu l'air d'une fille qui était capable d'amitié avec des tueuses. Elle, je la vois plutôt du genre à leur faire la peau.

- Et pourtant, Tony, le deuxième corps a été identifié comme étant celui de Rose Eliade, signala Tim.

- Et pourtant, McConfiance, je suis prêt à parier qu'Elia n'a jamais croisé notre chère rouquine, défia Tony.

- Elles ont le même accent.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Ziva qui continua sa phrase.

- Elles ont la même façon de parler, de s'exprimer et de se mouvoir.

- Elles sont nées dans la même région et dans un milieu plus ou moins similaire, insista l'italien.

- Tu la défends beaucoup, vous avez une relation ? Demanda Tim.

- Nous nous sommes déjà croisé une fois avant l'affaire du « Code », avoua Tony. A Vegas _**(1)**_, rajouta-t-il après une pause.

- Ce qui explique plein de chose.

- Ce qui n'explique rien, McGee, coupa Gibbs. Raws est plutôt du genre à tirer sur les criminels, pas celui de faire un tour en voiture avec eux de son plein gré.

- Et puis, c'est une théorie du FBI, donc ça ne peut pas être vrai, appuya Tony.

Le silence se fit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A l'aéroport, Margot Roxton était très pâle, trop pâle. Ce fût la première chose que nota Tony. Elle devait déjà connaître la théorie du FBI sur sa partenaire. C'est sans un mot qu'elle le conduisit jusqu'à la voiture et tous respectèrent son silence. Au bout d'un moment, elle eut une conduite à la Gibbs et se gara en vrac sur un parking en terre désert. Elle prit sa tête entre et ses mains et une grande respiration.

- A l'agence, personne croit la théorie du FBI. Mais ma supérieur m'a déjà prévenue que j'allai découvrir des choses sur Elia qui n'allaient pas me plaire, fit la brune une fois calmée. Si Elia avait quelque chose qui pouvait la gêner, elle m'en aurait parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas si elle pensait que ça vous mettrai en danger.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Enquêter, fut la réponse.

L'agent de Los Angeles hocha la tête et remit le moteur en route.

* * *

_**(1) Clin d'oeil à l'histoire de Gwenetsi « L'anniversaire ». J'ai deux conseils à son sujet :**_

_**First, allez la lire.**_

_**Second, allez la lire.**_

.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui, laisser moi un message, sinon, faites le quand même, ça ne coute rien et ça fait toujours plaisir ;).**


	3. On ne connait jamais assez les personnes

**Titre :** Home Sweet Home

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Plume est à PBG.

**Résumé :** Fic Plumiene. Parce que parfois on aime vraiment rentrer chez soit. Même si pour certains c'est le début des emmerdes.

**Note :** Attention, début de l'action Dinozzo.

Normalement cette histoire sera en sept chapitres, alors ne vous attendez pas à une intrigue trop compliqué.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**On ne connait jamais assez les personnes avec qui nous travaillons.

Premier tiroir : sachet de thé. Deuxième tiroir : chocolat. Troisième tiroir : feuilles et notes en tout genre. Quatrième tiroir : balle de révolver en tout genre. Tony regardait les tiroirs qu'il avait déboiter du bureau de l'agent disparue. On apprenait d'elle sa boisson préférée, qu'elle gardait des vieux papiers et qu'elle pouvait tenir un siège tranquillement assise. Il avait interrogé une partie des personnes qui travaillaient avec elle. Une femme calme, réfléchie avec un sang froid à toute épreuve. Une femme de parole. Mais surement pas le genre à aider les criminelles, au contraire. Elle n'en était pas à leur tirer dans le dos, mais ce n'était pas loin certaines fois.

Il ferma les yeux et la revit à Vegas dix ans plutôt. Tranquille, derrière un bar à conseiller les clients. A cette époque, elle avait teint ses cheveux en rouge et avait un peu sourire moqueur en coin. Vu les circonstance, il ne l'avait pas draguée, mais il aurait pu le faire.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que deux photos sur ce bureau. Une de Margot et elle dans un bar, une photo de deux partenaires qui sont devenues des amies. Sur le seconde, il y avait deux fillettes. Elles étaient en train de rire comme si elles venaient de partager une bonne plaisanterie que personne connaissait. Il prit le cadre. Son instinct lui disait que c'était important.

- Dinozzo, tu vas avec Roxton chez Raws, appela Gibbs.

- Oui, Patron.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le quartier semblait calme et reposant. Mais il y avait cette ambiance des quartiers construit uniquement avec des barres d'appartement.

- Il ne faut pas oublier le sel le jour où l'ascenseur est en panne, fit l'italien en regardant l'hauteur des bâtiments.

- Où faire comme Elia, ne jamais prendre l'ascenseur, répondit l'autre agent d'un ton sec.

Tony regarda la brune passer devant lui. Il voulait bien que Margot soit perturber par toute cette histoire, mais de là à le prendre de haut. Quoique... si leur rôle était inversé, il serait sans doute comme elle : à cran et prête à sauter à la gorge du premier venu qui se mettra sur sa route. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'appartement. Elle ouvrit les sellés empêchant l'accès et il la suivit. Bon, la décoration n'était le passe-temps favoris de la disparue comme le montrait les murs blancs, mais il y avait un début d'appropriation du logement. Comme lorsque l'on vient de déménager.

- Elle vit ici depuis longtemps ?

- Ça fera huit ans en mars, répondit la brune. D'après ce que je sais, elle n'a jamais déménagé depuis qu'elle travaille au NCIS. Et avant que vous me le demandez, elle est divorcée et son ex vit quelque part en Floride. Ce qui est temps mieux parque la dernière fois qu'ils se sont croisés, Elia l'a poursuivit dans son bureau pour le taser.

- Ah oui ? Fit l'italien.

- Je crois que c'est depuis son mariage qu'Elia ne peut pas voir en peinture les avocats. Certains diront que ça lui apprendra à en épouser un.

Tony faillit sourire devant cette pauvre tentative d'humour, mais quelque chose lui murmurait que ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Margot alla dans la chambre et se mit à fouiller la penderie. Lui regarda autour de lui. Les agents du FBI n'avaient même pris la peine d'éteindre les lumières en partant. Sans doute parce qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. L'agent senior se mit à réfléchir. Si il avait quelque chose à cacher, où pourrait-il bien le cacher ? Dans un coffre-fort à la banque, ou mieux encore, dans une cache dans son appartement. Son regard se posa sur le sol.

Du parquet. Dans plein de film, il y avait une cache sous le parquet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Margot fouillait l'armoire de sa partenaire. Elle n'aimait pas ça. La brune regarda une paire de bottes. Les seules chaussures à talon qu'Elia portait sans se plaindre. L'agent se rappelait toujours de la première fois qu'elle avait vu sa partenaire avec. Elia ne les portait que quand elle voulait plaire aux hommes et ça n'arrivait pas toutes les semaines, seulement lorsqu'elle partait en vacances loin de Los Angeles sans dire à personne où elle allait.

-Roxton, nous avons un problème, l'appela Dinozzo.

La brune alla retrouver l'homme. Et comme les pires scénarios de séries policières, il y avait un rebondissement classique qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

- Il faut croire qu'il y avait du vrai dans les dires du FBI.

Margot ne dit rien, elle se contenta de regarder l'objet que tenait Tony. Cet objet n'avait rien à faire dans la vie d'une personne. Et encore moins dans l'appartement d'un agent fédéral.

Des papiers d'identité. Des _faux_ papiers d'identité.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Ce sont de vrais faux papiers, fit Abby. En fait, ce sont des vrais, mais avec un faux nom. Et devinez qui les a fait ?

Devant le silence de son assistance, la scientifique reprit.

- Le FBI qui l'accuse d'être de mèche avec au moins une criminelle lui a fourni des papiers.

- Elle travaillait pour eux ? Demanda Tony.

- Non, Elia déteste le FBI, signala Margot. Elle les traitait de parasites juste bon à pourri la vie des autres. Quand elle était de bonne humeur, elle disait que ce sont des amis magiciens.

- Des amis magiciens ? Répéta Ziva.

- Des amis qui apparaissent quand ils ont besoin de toi mais qui disparaissent quand c'est toi qui a besoin d'eux.

- Je suppose que c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on pense d'eux, fit McGee.

- Non, c'est la plus gentille qu'elle dit d'eux.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Tout le monde a besoin de comprendre, et je ne parle pas seulement des agents du NCIS qui travaillaient avec elle. L'agent Raws a disparu depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, signala Leon Vance. Et pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien pouvant nous dire où elle est et si elle est encore en vie. Tout ce que nous avons, c'est que personne ne semble l'avoir aperçu où que ce soit avant ses quinze ans.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'aime pas l'idée de l'avoir perdue de vu, fit le directeur de FBI. Tout comme je ne lui ai jamais caché que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle travaille pour une agence fédérale dans sa ville natale.

- Et en quoi son choix de carrière vous regarde-t-il ? Questionna Vance.

- Parce que nous avons un marché qui consistait d'un nouveau départ pour elle et des informations pour nous, déclara l'autre avec réticence.

- C'est un témoin protégé, résuma Vance.

- Elle a quitté le programme lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans, en tout, elle est restée moins de cinq ans sous notre protection. Je crois qu'elle voulais juste de l'aide pour brouiller ses pistes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le directeur du FBI soupira.

- D'après ce que l'on sait d'une de nos sources, elle aurait vécu plus d'un an seule après avoir quitté sa « famille », ce qui dans le milieu tient du miracle, expliqua-t-il. Elle a dû sentir que sa chance allait tourner et est allée voir si le FBI pouvait prendre les risques pour elle. Lorsqu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle est partie. Si vous voulez un conseil, Leon, ne la chercher pas, vous perdrez votre temps. D'autres le font depuis plus de dix ans et ils y sont encore.

- Et d'autres sont sur ses talons, répliqua le directeur du NCIS.

Après une courte pose, il continua sa phrase.

- Et je suis sûr que grâce aux informations que vous possédez sur elle, on arrivera à savoir ce qui lui est arrivé avant eux, conclu Vance avant de faire signe de couper la communication.

* * *

**Voilà le troisième chapitre.**

**Quelques questions que j'ai a vous posé :**

**1) Votre passage favoris ?**

**2) Que pensez-vous du contenu des tiroirs d'Elia ?**

**3) A votre avis qui sont les fillettes sur la photos ?**

**4) Quel est votre avis sur le passé d'Elia ?**

**5) Dites moi tout ce que vous voulez rajouter.**


End file.
